Behind Demon Doors
by Foxy Kurama
Summary: Kurama yearns to avenge his mother, but what happens when he falls in love with the one who killed her? HxK yaoi!
1. Kyuketsuki

This story is inspired by Van Hellsing, and Jen. Have fun!

* * *

Hiei stood on the roof of the town's temple and watched the full moon. It was a restless night for him and he once again leapt from the roof, spreading his leathery black wings and swept down into a small alleyway where he resided to walking. He paced up and down the alleyway and on his fourth turn a cat as dark as the night slunk from the shadows and crept across his path. Hiei didn't even hesitate for the kitten and continued walking, giving his step a little more force and kicking the cat as it walked in front of him. The cat didn't care and didn't even seem to notice until it was flying out of the alley and into the road landing on its feet only to dodge an oncoming truck. Hiei chuckled evilly as he took to the skies again, flying out over the street then making a sharp turn in the opposite direction. He was tired of waiting and there wasn't even a scream in the streets. Retreating to his castle, Hiei walked into his bedroom and shut the windows. The full moon just irritated him more, because he knew he would have to feed within the next few days. It was a pain to wreak havoc on the town just for a meal; it was much more interesting when he had his underlings with him. But he didn't, they were all out, and he didn't have any humans left working for him, for he had killed them all the last time his followers were out. Hiei growled viciously to himself and waited impatiently for Mukuro to return. (A/N: Yes I'm having Mukuro be his follower. Mostly because I don't like her and want to see Hiei beat up on her) There was no one on the castle beside himself and he hated the loneliness that came with the empty stone walls. After hours of waiting, Hiei heard someone open the thick wooden door to the foyer and he quickly rose, flying down the halls to see who it was. He was hoping it was Mukuro but he was easily disappointed as he saw it was only his servant Meshi.

"Meshitsukai! Where is Mukuro? She was supposed to be back hours ago." Hiei growled from a corner of the room. Upon hearing his gruff voice, Meshi jumped, and turned to face her master, fear showing in her watery eyes.

"M-Master, I don't know where Mukuro is, I know only that she left with us, then flew off to be alone." Hiei muttered to himself, stomping off back toward his room. The sun was almost up and he hadn't slept in days, making it the perfect time for a nap. He walked to his room rather grumpily, but when he reached his sanctuary, he immediately lay down and fell asleep. His sleep was not peaceful, but that was expected; he tossed and turned throughout the day, until he was woken, rather rudely, by a loud knock on his door.

"What is it!" Hiei yelled to the intruder on the other side of the door.

"Hiei, I need to speak to you."

Hiei grumbled and opened the door, letting Mukuro in, then shut it behind her, releasing his rage.

"Mukuro! Where were you! I've been waiting forever; you were supposed to be back hours ago!"

"Hiei this isn't the time--"

"This is most definitely the time! I am your master, not the other way around and don't ever forget it!" Hiei yelled, hitting away Mukuro's hand as she tried to calm him.

"Gomen Hiei, but you need to know,"

"All I need to know is that you'll be back when I expect you," Hiei growled back at her, refusing her plea to explain herself. She bowed to him in apology again, but he just kicked her aside, making her stumble backwards into his bed. "Tomorrow we feed. Be ready." Hiei said, walking to the other side of the room and turning away from her. Fearfully, Mukuro decided it was best not to speak, and quietly backed out of his room, shutting the door softly behind her. Hiei turned, to see Mukuro had gone, then sighed and walked back to his bed.

* * *

"Be careful Shuichi, you don't know what you're dealing with." Botan said to her beloved friend, handing him a map of Makai. She knew of his past, but still warned him, for even she feared the Vampire lord.

"I must do this Botan, he slew my mother." Shuichi replied, the feeling in his gut growing worse as he thought about his mother again. Equipped with his rose, an assortment of seeds, and some various items to help defend him against vampires, Shuichi set off, bidding Botan a sad goodbye, then walking through the portal into the Makai. He was surprised at how different it looked, though the last time he had been there had been about 20 years ago, he still remembered it vividly. The trees were green and in the summer they turned brilliant colors. There were golden fields of tall grass and blossoming sakura, trees full of fruit and animals romping through the fields. It was paradise for Youko, but not for Shuichi. For Shuichi, paradise was home with his mother and his friends, which had been taken away from him in one night by the Vampire lord.

-flashback-  
_It was a stormy night, Shuichi was home alone, for his mother had gone out for dinner with a friend. He was watching the news and listening to the light rain pour out around him. Their living room was surrounded with windows, but was at the back of the house which was surrounded by trees. It was the perfect place to snuggle and watch a movie on a rainy day, or a nice retreat from the hot sun into the cool house for lemonade. She would have been home by then; it was ten and the rain was starting to pour, the sky was darkened and the moon was nowhere in sight. Shuichi started to worry as it crept later in the hour, and he turned on the news again, hoping maybe they had gotten trapped in a sudden downpour. As he watched the weather, he saw nothing suspicious, but in the middle of the local forecast, the broadcast was interrupted by 'breaking news'. There had been an attack in town. Vampires had attacked innocent citizens and terrorized the town. No one knew where they came from, but they came, and everyone was taken by surprise. Shuichi stood abruptly, a horrific look upon his face. His mother had been in town, what if she was one of the victims? His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell and he instinctively rushed to answer it. He hoped it would be salvation from his horrific thoughts but as he opened the door, he realized it was just the beginning. When he opened the door, his attention was immediately drawn to the man standing there, staring at him with a painful look. His gaze gradually dropped to the woman in the man's arms, increasingly slipping against the wet sleeves of the man's coat. Shuichi just stood there, until the man asked if they could come in, to which Shuichi just nodded a reply. They took his mother to the couch, where she was laid gently, her pail arm slipping off the edge of the couch and falling limp. His eyes burned as he inspected his mother, finding two red marks on her neck where the blood and life was drawn from her body. "Gomen nasai," the man apologized, and continued to explain in Japanese. His story told of a man as black as night sweeping down from the heavens upon them, taking his mother with him as he soared back up to the clouds. The man did not detail the story, for fear of hurting the son more that necessary, but explained how the vampire had dropped his mother when she had no blood left in her, leaving him to catch her limp and lifeless body. When the man had finished, Shuichi lead him silently to the door, then solemnly returned to his mother, reaching her corpse and pouring over her, baptizing her with his tears._ -end flashback-

Shuichi's eyes watered again, as he recalled the memory, but he trudged through the thick brush, through the forest, and on his way to the demons castle.

A/N: No update till i get at least a few reviews. no one reviews on the other sites and it makes me sad T-T No reviews for foxy-chan. so PLEASE REVIEW 

ideas always welcome


	2. Within the Castle

A/N: for the purpose of this story, vampires are alive, and they are a type of demon. Though all other rules apply (and if you find an error please tell me because I only did some trivial research on vampires, I am not an expert like some of you probably are V.V)

* * *

Hiei woke again to the full moon shining in his eyes. Someone had opened his windows. He growled, climbing out from beneath his sheets and slammed the shutters, looking around the room for a trace of the perpetrator. No one was there, and the lonely sensation he knew so well set in as he looked around at the bare, cold stone walls. Hiei sighed and walked to his door. He hesitated to open it at first, but still proceeded. Walking gloomily to his library, he ignored the people that passed him, and took little heed to the one that followed. When he sat down in a large leather arm chair, Mukuro stopped beside him, kneeling to his eye level and staring intensely at his deep garnet eyes. The room was dimly lit, but Hiei could see well and he turned to look at Mukuro, a blank and expressionless face staring at her in the dark. She rose, moving to face him and looked down at him as he stared up, no notion of curiosity on his face, no hint of sadness in his eyes, or indication of glee upon his pale lips. Her own turned down in a frown as she leant closer to him, staring deeper into his emotionless eyes. 

Hiei did not react to Mukuro's invasion of his space; he was quite used to her and knew she would not test his patience, so he tolerated her face to close to his, her breath upon his cheeks and her soft but penetrating eyes staring so inquisitively into his. Closing her eyes she let a hand rest on Hiei's shoulder and when he did not protest, she slid her frail body onto his lap, leaning into him and letting her head rest in his black thicket of raven hair. Hiei did not even tense at the illustration of affection, instead he pretended it wasn't even happening, staring off into space like no one was even around.

Mukuro took advantage of his denial, running her hand up his chest, along the buttons of his black silk shirt. Smiling softly, she tucked her face in his neck, bringing her lips up to his tender skin and caressing his face, stroking a cheek with one hand while the other rested behind his back. Hiei felt her warm humid breath on his neck and narrowed his eyes, refusing to look at her, and as an alternative, looked at the large wall of books that towered over them, ladders reaching far into the unlit darkness of the top shelves and the dusty books that occupied them.

Mukuro proceeded to persuade Hiei to his feet and lead him to the soft bed that awaited him, yearning to embrace the leathery wings and the smooth body they were tucked against each day. Hiei still refused to look at Mukuro, hating her for every fluid motion she used to seduce him, even though his body screamed out for her and craved her gentile touch. When she finally managed to lay him in his bed, she was on top of him in an instant, her hands undoing buttons and her mouth capturing his lips repeatedly, though he continued to turn away. Her slender wings unfolded and shrouded them in a dark tent of leather as she continued to undress him, all but ripping his clothes from his well toned body.

* * *

Shuichi arrived before the castle in no time and stared at it, indicting it silently as he approached cautiously. It seemed too easy to just approach the castle and find the demon inside. A prize worth having is usually well guarded, but this seemed unworthy of protection. Shuichi continued to the door all his senses straining, but there were no disturbances besides his own footsteps which seemed as loud as gunshots in the silence that surrounded him. It was only the early hours of the morn and the sun was just showing its face behind the trees that surrounded the ominous stone castle. It was oddly converse though, since the sun though the trees seemed to give the land around the castle the feeling of waking up to the fresh scent of coffee from your warm bed and climbing out to see your lover waiting there for you with your favorite breakfast. As Shuichi snuck up to the castle gates, he realized he had no way of finding the vampire lord once he was inside the castle. Pausing to muse, Shuichi decided he would have to wing it, and continued through the threshold. He crept down many deserted hallways and peered through doors, but all he found were empty rooms and more empty hallways. After climbing a few flights of stairs, he found a hallway that wasn't so abandoned. Just about to turn back, Shuichi tried to close the door noiselessly, but a hinge creaked, and the demons in the hallway turned abruptly to face the intruder. They both froze for a moment in time then the vampires ran after the prowler, catching up to him in no time with the help of their rarely stretched wings. Shuichi instinctively pulled out his rose as the demons laughed, baring their fangs and showing off their razor sharp claws. Quickly rummaging through his bag, he brought out a silver stake, making the vampires laugh more. 

"He thinks he can kill us?" one hissed through her unsustainable laughter.

"He thinks he, one mortal, can overcome three vampires of the Jaganshi castle!" another cackled, looking around at his allies.

Shuichi growled and took a stance as the youkai took to the air, flying in what little airspace they had. He didn't know much about vampires, but from what Botan told him, this wouldn't be an easy fight. The demons flew at him at once, and he drew his rose whip, snatching one by the ankle and pulling it from the sky. The vampire slammed into the stone floor, taking Shuichi by surprise and making him jump back as she leapt up and rushed at him again. One hand defending himself with the whip the other rummaging through his bag, Shuichi managed to pull a bottle of holy water from the confines of his pack and unscrew the cap. The male youkai rushed him, making him almost drop the bottle, but he caught it in time to douse the next vampire that advanced on him. The woman hissed, glaring down at her arms that were beginning to scald, and then looked at her allies as she motioned for another attack. They charged, but Shuichi back flipped down the hall and grabbed a torch off the wall. The vampires didn't seem the least bit afraid and kept coming, though Shuichi singed them a few times as he searched for a way to kill them. Putting away his whip, Shuichi leapt into the offensive as he chased them with the silver stake, scraping them various times and killing one of the women when he found and staked her heart. It was a terrible feeling; death; killing someone. But he took off the edge of guilt and led his pain to numbness by telling himself they were evil, and their kind had killed his mother. Now cornered, the two cowering youkai admitted their defeat as they still wept over the loss of their comrade.

"Where is your master?" Shuichi snarled, reminding himself once again why he was there.

"Our master is out," the woman wailed, "He left to feed last night and hasn't returned."

The man nodded in agreement, "Tonight was the last night of the full moon. He promised to bring us back a meal if we stayed and watched the castle."

"And how does he repay us!" The woman interrupted, howling. "He leaves us here unguarded and feeds precious Marissa to a weak ningin demon-hunter!"

"If I was weak I wouldn't have defeated three vampires of the Jaganshi castle," Shuichi sneered back, mocking the man's earlier comment.

The woman was about to snap a smart remark back, when they were all interrupted by the cold scraping of stone against stone as a large door opened and a larger more regal female-vampire crossed it's threshold. Her dark blue eyes scanned the corridor and came to rest on the infamous redhead, silver stake in hand. Immediately, she was at his side, the stake on the ground beside him and his arm twisted around behind his back. Shuichi cried out in pain as Mukuro tested the flexibility of his arm, smiling every time he winced.

"Get up you sniveling fools," Mukuro said coldly, motioning for the two youkai to get up off of the floor. "Get his things. He now has a permanent home here." She smiled evilly and brought out a length of rope that she used to tie Shuichi's hands tightly behind his back. Quietly and without struggle, Shuichi was lead to a cell, where he was placed, his bag outside the door, just far enough away so he couldn't reach it.

"That was too easy," Mukuro muttered as she left the dungeon, leaving the two demons and Shuichi behind.

* * *

A/N: Another short chappie, but I'm pulling an all nighter to get caught up on this fic. I really needed a plot and now I think I have the basic story line laid down. 

Details are still needed to fill in the holes so I hope it will be detailed enough and I hope I don't get sick with the fatal disease called writers block again. V.V especially since I just cured myself. But ive been sitting here squishing little bugs that enjoy ramming themselves into my desk lamps for the past 5 hours and im still not done writing but thought id put this next chapter up. 0-0 sorry if ive talked too much. Just hit me if I get too annoying

But anyways, to conclude. Flames will be used to burn my energy and drive me to exhaustion and SUGGESTIONS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME (and needed --')


	3. Prisoner

For those of you still confused (ahhem, josh) Vampires in this story are a type of demon. And I wanna have Hiei sleep in a bed, since they cant do anything in a coffin. And yes it hurt Hiei's eyes when the moon shone in them, but its not gunna burn his eyeballs out. After all, its just the moon. Lastly, Yukina, Yusuke, or Kuwabara will probably not be in this story, unless I decide to put them in there somewhere, no. Hope I havent talked to long, enjoy this next chappie!

* * *

Hiei sat in an armchair in the confines of his room, combating his boredom with reflections on the previous hunt. It had only been he and Mukuro; she refused to let the others come with, yet promised to bring them back an adequate meal. They had not been there for long, though he would have liked to have stayed longer, Mukuro persisted they head back and give their followers the meal she had promised them. It wasn't as exciting as usual, but it was sufficient and Hiei hoped that the next time he could 'convince' Mukuro to take along the rest of the vampires, seeing as it was much more fun to hunt in a pack. Maybe next time they would bring back a live human to torture and play with, or to become a servant at the castle. Hiei was startled out of his thoughts about servants and humans when Mukuro walked through his door uninvited. "What is it now Mukuro?" Hiei asked, knowing it was her without seeing. "I've caught you a prisoner. He was snooping about the castle, but it's no reason for commotion. I just wanted to see how you were." She smiled haughtily at him as she came around the front of his chair and stood in front of him. Hiei didn't say anything, just stared at her as before, and she was about to sit on his lap, but he rose from his chair abruptly, and took her by surprise.  
"I'm going to see this prisoner." He stated calmly, heading for the door. "Why," Mukuro whined at him, grasping his arm and pulling him gently toward the bed. "There are so many other, better things you could be doing than wasting your time on that ningin"  
'A human?' Hiei mused, pausing in his step to think 'This may be more entertaining than I thought.' Mukuro mistook the pause in Hiei's step, and seductively pulled him toward her, bringing his face into her chest. Roughly pushing her away, Hiei headed for the door once more and was pulled back again, this time brushing lips with Mukuro as she attempted to entrance him with a kiss. "Mukuro!" Hiei said gruffly, pushing her away again and heading toward the door for the last time. He paused halfway out the door and turned back to look at her. "Don't push it," he said glaring, then disappeared, leaving Mukuro staring at the gently swinging door.

* * *

Shuichi sat in his cell, waiting for something interesting to happen while listening to the guards shuffle about around the cell and thinking of what he was going to do next. Testing the shackles that chained his wrists together, he noted that they were warded and would not allow him to access any of his seeds or plants. Since there was nothing he could do at the moment, he figured as long as he was in the demon's castle, he would see him sometime, and hopefully get a chance to fight him and avenge his mother. What could they possibly do to him that was more torture than seeing his own mother dead before him? The whole thing seemed like a nightmare he kept reliving, and maybe it was, seeing he dreamt about it so many times. It was about a month ago that she had died, almost exactly a month in fact. He still remembered it vividly and feared sleeping because of it. Botan and he had done quite a bit of research in the past month, and he wasn't about to let all that time go to waste, so he continued to think about the demon lord, and what would happen when they met. If he was the evil demon Shuichi imagined, he would resort to torture and probably take Shuichi from his cell to do so. That would give him the chance to escape, and if he thought fast enough, he may be able to gain the upper hand, even with shackles on. If he could get to his bag before the vampire had time to react, he could pull out the crucifix or the gun that held several silver bullets. Botan had mentioned that silver bullets were most commonly used to kill werewolves, but should work adequately on vampires as well. As Shuichi reflected on the month of studying Botan and he had done, he heard the scratching of metal against stone and turned quickly to see a short vampire dressed entirely in black. Shuichi could tell he was a vampire, but beyond the sleek leathery wings and silken outfit, he seemed different from the others Shuichi had fought earlier. From far away, Shuichi couldn't really see his face, but he stood differently, like he was troubled by something, like he was trying to stand tall, but there was a weight upon his shoulders that kept him from appearing as arrogant as he would have liked. His spiky black gravity-defying hair made him seem taller, a white starburst fitting his head like a crown stood out in the dark, dank dungeon. The way he moved was smooth and fluid, the sleek clothes he wore were baggy and did anything but flatter the toned figure underneath them. As the demon approached, Shuichi caught a glimpse of his blood red eyes, staring down at the floor in front of him. Was this the demon he wanted to kill so badly? He didn't seem like a king or lord, or anything so demanding. But he was gorgeous. 'What am I thinking?' Shuichi realized, scolding himself for finding interest in the enemy. This was insane, he didn't even know who the vampire lord was or even the slightest inkling of what he looked like and yet he feared him and wanted to kill him. Even still, this man was by no means, the vampire lord. He didn't look the least bit threatening, and Shuichi found it hard to believe that he could even kill someone.  
Hiei approached silently, his gaze following his future path as he made his way down the line of cells to where his prisoner was being held. Seeing a bag outside one of the cell doors, he automatically assumed that was the one, and walked over to it, looking first at the bag, then into the cell where his eyes locked with ferocious emerald ones. Hiei was startled by the intense gaze, and stood there partially shocked before he looked away walking over to a chair across from the cell. Watching the man out of the corner of his eyes, Hiei waited till he looked away and stole a better look at him. First catching his eye was the man's beautiful red hair that reached to the middle of his back, bangs and side locks to frame his face. His eyes contrasted perfectly, making them stand out as well and his face looked soft as feathers. The last thing Hiei noticed, was the shackles that bound the man's wrists, and the chain that kept him to the wall. Suddenly, the prisoner looked up again, and Hiei found himself caught in his gaze once more. This time though, the stare was not as intense, and seemed soft, almost as if the man was pleading with him. Their gazes still locked, the man stood, giving Hiei the full impression of how tall he actually was. Hiei almost gaped at how slender the man was, but caught himself, and just looked the man up and down, taking in how fit and muscular he was, even though his clothes didn't show much. Hiei got up and walked over to the cell bars, looking in at the prisoner, who's gaze had changed back to the stern one he first met. "What's your name?" Hiei questioned roughly, hiding the curiosity in his voice. The prisoner looked suspiciously at him, but proceeded to answer when he saw no harm in it, "Shuichi." Hiei raised an eyebrow, as if the name amused him and looked the man over again, seeing no resemblance of the name in him. "You don't look like a Shuichi," Hiei mused, "are you sure that's your real name?" Shuichi only glared back, defiance in his eyes as he stared at the man he was forcing himself to hate. "And what's your name? If I am worthy enough to ask." he replied smugly, walking up to the bars and standing face to face with the vampire. Hiei was surprised by the question, and was about to announce his title, but he decided it was best if the man didn't know. "Hiei," he answered, the gruffness in his voice fading. Shuichi held back a smile as he looked at the demon, positive this was not who he was looking for.

* * *

Mukuro paced back and forth in Hiei's room, waiting for him to return. "I should have never told him about the prisoner," she thought aloud, not caring if anyone heard. "I shouldn't have given him another reason to avoid me." She growled and sat on the bed, staring across the room at the chair where Hiei once sat. "Hiei," she said gruffly, "what do I do to get you to"  
"Get me to what?" Hiei interrupted, entering the room and staring sternly at Mukuro. "g-get you to… go for a little walk with me," Mukuro finished, standing in the presence of her lord. Hiei raised an eyebrow questionably, but then walked to the door, stopping in the threshold to ask if Mukuro was just going to sit there, or come along. They walked to the back door of the castle, where Hiei went outside into the moonlit night, Mukuro following reluctantly. 


	4. Tricked

A grin slowly slid onto Mukuro's icy face as a plan crept into her wicked mind, "Hiei," she cooed, striding to his side and touching his arm gently. Hiei continued to stare straight ahead, refusing to be seduced. Mukuro moved closer, letting her cheek brush up against Hiei's. Hiei cringed internally, letting his anger subside before speaking, unfortunately, just as Mukuro 'accidentally' brushed up against him. "Cut it out," was all he managed to growl as Mukuro ignored him and brushed up agaist him again. Hiei caught her eyes and glared intensely into them. "Stop," he said sternly, no note of enjoyment in his tone. Mukuro stared back at him a moment, then continued her tantalizing behavior. Hiei growled as he felt her touch him again and swiftly knocked her onto the ground. Mukuro, startled at Hiei's behavior brought her hand to her cheek which was red and starting to swell. She stood slowly, but did not approach Hiei, instead, flew off in the other direction. Hiei was surprised by Mukuro's reaction, but adjourned to the castle, thinking nothing of it. As he made his way down the halls, a sudden decision was made, and Hiei turned for the dungeons.

Shuichi was sleeping, not peacefully or comfortably, but sleeping none the less. He was not dreaming, or even sleeping deeply, but his body was resting after enduring 5 days without sleep. Hiei walked into the dungeon, silent as always, and made his way to Shuichi's cell. He was about to greet his new friend, when he noticed his eyes were closed and his body limp. 'Sleeping,' Hiei thought, smiling and sitting in his usual spot across from the cell. He watched the sleeping angel for a while until Shuichi's eyes decided to flutter open. As his eyes focused, he spotted Hiei sitting in the hall. "How long have you been watching me for?" he asked softly, looking up at the smiling demon. "Only about a half hour," Hiei replied, his smile fading and his gaze moving to the ceiling. He leaned his head back and rested it on the back of the chair. Shuichi smiled and shifted to a more comfortable position as Hiei began to talk calmly, discussing some of the happenings of the day. 

By the time Hiei returned to his room, it was light out again, and had been for several hours. Mukuro was not waiting for once and the windows and curtains were to his liking--closed. He did find it strange that Mukuro had not returned though. 'I wonder if I was too hard on her,' Hiei frowned as he lay down in his bed, thinking more and more of Mukuro and less of everything else. Hiei drifted off to sleep and once he was in deep enough, he began to dream. He dreamt of everything he was thinking of, and at the time, that was Mukuro.

Mukuro lay in Hiei's bed, her arm hanging limp over the side, her other arm covering her eyes. Hiei tiptoed closer. Was Mukuro… dead? The silence was unbearable; Hiei covered his ears but the feeling that chilled him to the bone would not go away. Just then Mukuro arose from the bed and started to walk toward him. Hiei backed away, hands still pressed threateningly over his ears and Mukuro advanced, quicker with every step. Hiei matched his steps with hers and continued to retreat until he backed into a wall. Mukuro kept advancing, an evil look in her eyes and quickly trapped him against the wall with one hand. Hiei couldn't move--Not a muscle; couldn't speak or even breathe. In a flash of light Mukuro was knocked to the floor. Shuichi stood in her stead, a determined look on his face, glaring at Mukuro who glared as equally intense, back. Hiei gasped, as he could move again and just stared at the two staring each other down. Mukuro stood calmly and brought a sword out, ready to charge the ningen. Shuichi also drew a sword, and the two charged, both determined to swiftly kill their opponent.

Hiei sat up, gasping for breath as he came to, realizing it was only a dream. Mukuro had still not returned, Shuichi was still in his cell, and everything was still running normally. He was just about to get up and go see Shuichi again when a frantic knock came from outside the door. Hiei leapt from the bed and adjusted his clothes before telling the messenger to enter. "Urgent news my Lord," the messenger said, catching his breath, "Mukuro has been captured by a demon in the forest of Shinai. Hiei sighed, "I suppose ill have to go rescue her." Hiei turned and walked out the door, but he did not head for a door to outside. Instead he headed back toward the dungeon. "M-my lord, Where are you going?" the messenger stammered. "To take a break before I have to go rescue the damsel in distress," Hiei said, full of irritability. With that as a final note, Hiei descended to the dungeon and made his way toward Shuichi's cell.

Mukuro jumped up and down in frustration. "How can he care more about the stupid human prisoner than about me? I am his companion! His friend, his lover!" The messenger was about to interrupt but then thought better of it. "Ugh!" Mukuro punched the nearest tree furiously, then sank to the ground, eyes burning with rage and sorrow. The messenger watched her silently and she remained motionless then retreated slowly and flew off back toward the castle.

Hiei smiled as he walked up the stairs and flew toward the door. Talking to Shuichi always put him in a good mood, he didn't really know why, but he liked it. Opening the door, he took a deep breath, then headed toward the forest of Shinai. He expected this to be an easy steal, defeat the demon, free Mukuro, go back to the castle. I mean, how strong could the demon be? It was only a forest dweller. Hiei laughed to himself as he saw in his mind's eye, Mukuro being captured by a weak forest demon. Landing just outside the forest, He proceeded into it, keeping a lookout, but not putting up his full guard. Two eyes glared at him from behind tree an in a nearby clearing Mukuro had tied herself up. Hiei walked toward the clearing and had Mukuro in sight when the demon attacked from behind. Hiei was knocked to the ground and the demon followed him, pinning him down with its sharp claws. Growling, Hiei glared up at the demon, challenging him to do his best. Mukuro watched calmly as the two fought and smiled inside when the demon clawed Hiei from his shoulder all the way across his chest. Hiei snorted angrily as he withheld a cry and slashed the demon in half with his katana. Once his feet hit the ground, Hiei took a sharp breath, his wound stung badly, yet he refused to show that he was in pain. Walking calmly over to the tree where Mukuro was bound, he slashed her restraints and let her fall to the ground. She rushed to comfort him, but he only pushed her away, refusing to let her though the thick walls around his heart. Suddenly Hiei seemed to snap out of his melancholy mood. Something had triggered a thought, a response to one of Shuichi's earlier questions. Hiei smiled to himself and completely ignored Mukuro as he proceeded quickly and silently back toward the castle. Mukuro kept his pace, honoring his wish for silence, and only once or twice the peace was interrupted by a stifled cough, but Hiei only wiped the blood from his lips and kept walking. As they neared the castle, Hiei sped up and took off though the doors before Mukuro could react. The few servants of the castle only stared silently at Hiei who didn't look at them as he passed, only kept walking toward the place where Shuichi was being held. His mind was distracted from the pain of his deep cut, from the blood slowly dripping from his skin and staining the expensive black silk. None of it seemed to matter to the demon as he wade his way down the stone staircase and turned to corner into the hall. Hiei was rudely snapped back to the reality as he choked on his own blood. A mad fit of couching, caused by the neglect of his worsening wound threw him onto all fours as he fought for a breath of the life-giving matter surrounding him. Shuichi rushed to the bars of his cell to see what was going on and gaped at the sight of the noble demon gasping for air. "Hey!" Shuichi called desperately, looking around at the dungeon empty of all people excluding himself and Hiei. "Someone help him!" Shuichi called again, his voice echoing amongst the stone walls and reverberating back to him several times. He cursed inwardly, but had no time for regret or hatred. "Hiei!" He called again, but the demon was too busy trying to breath to even look at him. "Damn it all! Where is everyone?" Shuichi heard his words several times as he slowly realized the walls were too thick for sound. He could hear the panic in his voice and the terror. There was something else he recognized, but he brushed it off as he rattled the bars loudly. Hiei calmed himself as he caught a few breaths of air and he tried to stand, but his effort sent him struggling for air once more. Shuichi's eyes started to water and he shook his head furiously, trying to think of some way to help his friend.

Ooooookkkkayyyyy… Here's your chappie… now where's my cookie? looks around eagerly and sniffs the air 


	5. water in Hell

A keen ear twitched as it caught the faint sound of someone yelling. The figure brushed her thick hair out of dark blue eyes as she strained to hear the voice again. Silence was all she heard, but a strange and ominous feeling over came her as she got to her feet and proceeded into the hallway.

She had forgotten about Hiei for a few moments as she followed the sound, curiously pursuing the noise she could barely hear. The tone lead her to the dark stone steps and Mukuro gradually slowed to a stop as she realized where the sound was coming from.

Why the hell did they make the dungeons sound proof! Mukuro leaped to the 6th stair as she hurried to Hiei's rescue.

'Dirty Ningen,'she though as she darted toward the door, 'probably escaped. I knew he was nothing but trouble.'

Shuichi's panicked thoughts were abruptly interrupted as someone burst through the doors in response to his calls. The savior's eyes did not catch his as she entered the room. They were instead drawn immediately to the coughing demon that wasin need of help.

The woman rushed immediately to his side and helped him up as he continued to cough and gasp for air. Shuichi thought for a moment that she would not even notice him, but as she quickly turned to whisk Hiei off, their eyes met, Shuichi's full of fear and hers full of hate. She glared at him for a mere fraction of a second, but it felt as if it were more than a minute before the eyes turned back to Hiei and resumed their caring tenderness.

Shuichi sank to the floor and emptied his lungs of the small amount of air they still held. He was relieved, but also afraid; the woman seemed to care for Hiei, but Shuichi sensed a darkness deep in her soul that it seemed not even she was aware of.

Mukuro cursed as herself as she bandaged the wounds of her unconscious patient. How could she have been so stupid, she should have never left Hiei's side, should have never let him run off.

Mukuro gritted her teeth and snarled as she remembered the look of the redhead ningen. He was afraid; afraid of what? If anything, shouldn't a prisoner be happy if his torturer is dying? Unless…

What did Hiei do down there every day? He was down in the dungeon more than he was anywhere else, but it seemed the prisoner wasn't even scratched.

Mukuro's eyes narrowed as she made up her mind to bring justice to her castle. She called a nurse over to watch Hiei as he slept, then proceeded back toward the dungeon, the scene of the crimes.

Mukuro smirked as she saw the human moping in the corner of his cell and couldn't help but smile evilly as she thought of everything that she could possibly do. Her expression changed to a serious one as she approached the bars and yelled in to her prisoner.

"What have you done to my Hiei?" she yelled, an accusing glare boring into the prisoner's soul.

Shuichi looked up and matched her angry stare, "I have done nothing," he said, a cold chill in his voice that took Mukuro by surprise. She shook it off as she grabbed the keys and started to unlock Shuichi's cell.

"Well, we'll see if you still say that afterwards." A criminal expression distorted the woman's face as she unchained her prisoner from the wall and lead him down the windowless hallway to a ominously dark room.

Shuichi couldn't see an inch in front of his face once the woman had closed the door and his eyes strained to adjust to the darkness. He could clearly hear the shuffling of his rival's boots on the hard floor and was shoved unexpectedly up against acement wall.

The woman had both her cold hands on the back of his neck and with his hands bound in front of him, he couldn't react as his soft pale face was pressed roughly against the cold concrete wall.

"You know what you've done," the woman growled as she exerted more force than she wanted to. Shuichi grunted, his cheek was becoming numb and he could think of nothing to do but sit in silence till he could figure out what the woman wanted.

Her hold on him was released, and Shuichi fell to the floor struggling to hear what the woman was doing. Shuffling noises told him she had walked across the room and abruptly Shuichi was blinded by a dim red light.

His eyes adjusted quickly, had they not, he would have missed the woman's escape into the adjacent room. She closed the door quickly, and Shuichi was shrouded in darkness once more; again all he could do was sit and wait for something to happen.

He managed to stagger to his feet and feel his way around the room, but it wasn't long before the red light blinded him again and he heard the woman's voice.

"You seem a bit confused," Mukuro said, smiling as she looked at the red head through the night goggles. She felt powerful; she was able to see, with a weapon in her hand, whilst the troublemaker sat in darkness and confusion, with nothing but fear.

Shuichi's breathing quickened as he sensed Mukuro's confidence. He let go of the wall, ready for anything she would throw at him, and yet did not see the sharp throng of leather that shot itself at him, slashing him across the neck and jaw.

"There's lots more where that came from," Mukuro muttered, laughing to herself as she saw the ningen stagger backward, not noticing the blood that ran down his face. The whip struck out again, this time toward his chest. Mukuro stared at her helpless victim, the strong looking fabric of his shirt shredded and more blood pouring from his wounds.

Shelaughed again and smiled to herself. Torturing someone who could steal Hiei away from her was almost as much fun is sharing passion with Hiei himself.

Shuichi found the wall again, and panting, leaned against it for it was his drop of water in this hell. Mukuro advanced toward him, taking long steps and she stood behind him, her face close to his. She moved to whisper in his ear, "Hiei shall never see you alive again."

She reached for his arm but he moved to strike and she caught his ribs. Mukuro snarled and dug her nails into his side, tearing at the open wound and ripping the flesh from his body.

Shuichi let out a loud scream, as he now felt all the pain from the quick wounds inflicted before. A hot sear of lightning was flowing through his veins and he could feel the blaze move up the incision across his chest toward his heart.

Mukuro laughed louder as he screamed then smiled and quickly released her grip. Shuichi fell to the floor and Mukuro grinned, a masochist-like air hung around her as she turned to retreat back to the red room.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter cuz i really enjoyed writing it, there will be a few more like this one evil grin i love torturing characters

tee hee i feel bad though, poor kurama v.v

oh yeah.. i tried to make it so its easier to read, sorry my style isnt really consistant


	6. The Truth Hurts

Tada. Spring break prevails. I cant make any promises, but i believe i will be able to get another chapter up by the end of the week. so enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Hiei's eyes opened slowly and he gradually became aware of where he was. The hospital wing of the castle was unusually quiet, and white, a clean white that made everything twice as bright. Hiei propped himself up on one arm as he looked around, squinting at the luminosity of the room. He was even wearing white silk, something he had never thought to wear in his life, and yet as he looked around for his normal clothes, he could find no other colors. 

The nurse in the room looked down at him, a gentle caring look across her face. Hiei only glared back, wondering how this angelic atmosphere could possibly bewithin his own gloomy fortress. The nurse only smiled as she wheeled over a tray of medicines, and an assortment of tools, which the sight of them made Hiei withdraw defensively.

The nurse cheerfully picked up a syringe and filled it with a yellowish liquid that evoked another cringe from her patient. Hiei pulled away as she turned toward him, but he had not recovered enough to resist her, and found himself unable to speak. It was only a split second before the needle was jabbed into his arm and Hiei found himself drifting away from consciousness as he cursed at everyone that came to mind.

* * *

A deep thud rang out through the dungeon as the large door was slammed in frustration. Yes, she enjoyed torturing her prisoner, but there was something that was keeping her from her satisfaction. The clack of Mukuro's heels against the stone floor reverberated through the hallway and raised Shuichi's head toward the menace. 

Keys jangled and the lock rattled as Mukuro once again dragged Shuichi from his cell. This time though, he was not brought to the dark room, but chained to a wall, arms spread on either side of him. The room was empty, as the last one seemed, except in one corner, stood a mysterious box where Mukuro sat.

"Why are you here anyways?" Mukuro asked, glaring at the man who kept her from contentment.

"Well," Shuichi replied smartly, "I believe it was yourself that dragged me here." Mukuro sneered at his comment, but asked him again.

"Why did you come to this castle?" A battle between their gazes persisted as they each sneered and glared disliking each other more with the time that passed.

"I came to avenge my mother, to kill your lord." Mukuro collapsed onto the floor, her cackling loud and taunting as Shuichi wondered what had made her so hysterical. When Mukuro was finally able to support herself, she strode over to Shuichi and stroked his soft cheek.

"You just made my day kid," she muttered as Shuichi cringed away from her touch. She walked arrogantly toward the door then turned back abruptly. "I'm not quite finished with you though."

Mukuro searched through her pockets for something she had retrieved the last time they had gone hunting and smiled as she pulled out a pack of stolen cigarettes. She had taken up the habit when looking for a way to take her mind off her troubles and find they were perfectly legal for humans, and therefore, easy to retrieve.

Taking one from the pack, she held it in her mouth as she searched the black box for matches. Pleased when she found an abundant supply, Mukuro extended her search, curious to see what else was in it.

Lighting the cigarette that hung from her lips, Mukuro pulled out a gleaming silver stake. "I believe this was once yours?" she asked rhetorically walking back to him calmly.

Shuichi coughed as the smoke from her cigarette choked and dizzied him. His eyes burned, but he didn't close them, instead he stared at Mukuro, eyes watering and she looked at him and laughed.

Holding the stake lightly in one hand, she ran it over the scar on his chest, re-opening the wound from days before, watching as a bright cherry liquid ran down the stake and dripped onto the floor. The patter of the blood dripping could be heard clearly, as Shuichi made no sound still glaring at Mukuro as she chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" he finally growled, and Mukuro looked up from the growing puddle.

"Don't you know? Fraternizing with the enemy and you don't even see it"  
"What are you talking about?" Shuichi spat angrily, the pain only aiding Mukuro's irritating voice.

"_Hiei_ is our Lord!" Mukuro's grip on the stake suddenly tightened, driving the silver into one of Shuichi's ribs. He cringed as the pain overcame him, yet when he recovered, he had not heard what Mukuro had said.

She drew the stake away and looked him in the eyes. "Hiei never tortured you," Mukuro muttered in an audible whisper. "You're as spoiled a prisoner as I've ever seen. What _did_ he do down here?" Shuichi stared back, looking at her as if she was a lunatic, talking to herself. "Didn't you hear me? Hiei is the Demon Lord, the Lord of the Jaganshi castle! Is not that who you came here to kill?"

Mukuro ripped the chains from the walllooking for response,but Shuichi only fell to the ground. He was limp, lifeless. Mukuro smiled and threw the stake back into the open box. The cigarette in her hand smoked calmly and Mukuro glanced at it.

Ashes fell to the floor as the cigarette waned away and Mukuro bent down to look at Shuichi's face. She took one last drag of the cigarette, then shoved the butt into his cheek, making him cringe. Mukuro kicked him over as she stood, and walked over to the box, picking it up and taking it from the room, leaving Shuichi locked in the room with only the puddle of blood.

Shuichi lay on the floor in the exact position Mukuro had left him in. He refused to move or pay any attention to anything that went on around him. The only thing he wanted to concentrate on was his head. Buzzing with a voice of a room full of people, Shuichi's mind couldn't rest for a second. He couldn't make out anything that he was thinking; all he could do was sit there, numb and lifeless.

It seemed like hours or even days before the voiced died, and when they did, Shuichi could feel nothing but sadness. How could Hiei be the one he was there to kill? Hiei had been the only one who had talked to him, and he seemed like a normal person. Shuichi mulled over his troubles as he thought back on their conversations. Hiei didn't like the castle; he seemed so lonely. Shuichi always listened calmly as he talked. He talked about everything, about killing, how he didn't like it much, about the other vampires, how they all avoided him, about the castle, how cold and lonely it was.

Shuichi stared at the red hair sprawled around him. The veil of red that covered his face made him feel secluded from the world and allowed him to listen to his emotions. He closed his eyes as he pictured Hiei, sitting outside the cell door, talking about important things as if they were nothing more than an insignificant trouble. Shuichi felt his breath catch in his chest as warm tears ran over his soft cheeks. Not a sound came from his lips, but his heart cried out as another puddle formed on the ground, a salty lagoon in a red forest.


	7. Impurities

hope you all like this chapter. Its getting harder for me to write, stubling closer to writers block in this story. But never fear for i heave great plans for this fic.. perhaps.. a lemon?

* * *

Hiei woke again, this time opening his eyes to a pair of dark blue ones staring at him.

"What do you want Mukuro?" Hiei asked irritably, turning away from her and facing the wall. Mukuro only smiled and caressed his shoulder.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, baby. I heard the nurse had to give you a sedative," she smiled slyly, her hand moving from his shoulder down toward his hip.

Hiei whipped himself around to face her, "Are _you_ the one who ordered her to watch over me?" Mukuro smiled and nodded innocently. Hiei narrowed his eyes, "I _don't _appreciate it." Mukuro puffed out her lip as she played up the role of a naive child. "Where is Shuichi?" Hiei asked calmly, choosing to ignore her seductive attitude.

"Who?" The question prompted words from Mukuro and her expression changed to one of disgust as she noticed her attempts were failing.

"Shuichi. The prisoner." Hiei's reply was succinct as he clambered from the bed, ignoring what little pain remained, along with his adverse apparel and made his way toward the exit.

"He has a name?" Mukuro asked, irritation and anger becoming more apparent in her voice.

"Of course he has a name," Hiei replied with an equally snappy nature, "doesn't everyone?" Mukuro just stared sour-faced as he waltzed out the door. "Don't follow me," he snapped conclusively, disappearing back into his dark demeanor.

Mukuro stared after him as she fought over whether of not to listen to him. She desperately wanted to pursue him, but after seeing his wrath, she did not like the thought of invoking his anger. Mukuro paced slightly, letting her thoughts wander to someone to blame, and quickly came upon the prisoner she had tortured through the last week Hiei was asleep.

After that day where she had revealed Hiei's secret, she had continued to visit, but with fading results. The ningin no longer showed emotion. No matter how much blood she drew, or what she told him, she could not get any emotion to show in his cold eyes. Easily frustrated, Mukuro's visits became briefer, and it was only yesterday that she had become bored and stopped visiting him all together. She snorted, showing her frustration, and whirled out of the room, taking off through the closest window. If she couldn't get a rise out of this Shuichi human, she would find others to terrorize.

Hiei quickly descended the steps to the dungeon and hastened to the dungeon where Shuichi was kept. Pausing, Hiei took a deep breath and then stepped into view, except when he turned to look, there was no one looking back at him. The shackles were bare and the cell looked like it hadn't been disturbed for days. Hiei's heart beat quickened as he wondered what went on while he was trapped in the heaven-like hospital. A soft sound came from a distant room; Hiei turned his head to catch it and listened intently. His heart skipped a beat as he walked in the direction of it, and he hoped with all of his will that Shuichi was unharmed, sitting in one of the vacant rooms.

Glancing side to side at the rooms as he passed, he quickly began to loose hope and was ready to pass the noise off as his own imagination, when he reached the end of the cold corridor. There were only a few more rooms without windows and Hiei tentatively opened the first door, peering in. It was silent and nothing stirred. Empty as a tomb, Hiei retreated from it and took a deep breath as he opened the second door. It was pitch black and smelled damp and faintly of blood. Hiei managed to call out quietly. "Shuichi?" There was no answer.

Retreating sorrowfully, he continued to the next room, as was surprised to see the redhead in plain sight when he opened the door. Hiei took two steps into the threshold and stopped, staring incredulously at the figure that was torn and bloody, his head hanging so that his long red locks covered his face ominously.

Shuichi lifted his head slowly, and looked coldly into the eyes of his savior. Hiei already surprised at the state of his friend, was even more startled by the look he received. This was nothing like the Shuichi he knew; the Shuichi that had sat and listened to him for hours, talked cheerfully, even though neither of them were in a cheerful place. As their eyes met, an uneasy silence settled among them. Neither of them spoke as no words could describe what either of them were feeling.

The silence was long an uncomfortable, and their gazes were firmly locked until Shuichi lowered his head.

"You… you killed my mother," he finally choked out, his voice horse and tear-stricken. Hiei just gaped, not able to fathom what could have happened between the time he had been whisked away by Mukuro and only a few moments ago when Hiei stepped through the cold stone doorway.

"Wh-what?" was all he could reply as he stared shocked, and breathless.

"You, you're the demon lord. Why didn't you tell me?" Shuichi looked up again to stare painfully up at his former friend.

"I.. uh.." Hiei stuttered, not able to comprehend what was happening let alone stammer a response. Shuichi's eyes narrowed as he took the stuttering as a confession to guilt.

"Get out," he muttered, choking back tears, "leave me alone." All Hiei could to was comply to the request, he couldn't speak, couldn't console his friend. His heart had almost stopped beating as he turned slowly, the door pushing him out as it closed.

It was silent as Hiei leaned against the door, horror-stricken and as white as the silk he wore, a clean contrast to his raven black hair, but matching the white starburst that crowned his head.

Finally a sigh escaped him and he stood and walked back toward the staircase, leaving his friend helplessly chained to the wall in the dimly lit room.

Mukuro returned, fresh blood on her lips, through the open window in which she had left. She had taken three steps, when Hiei confronted her angrily.

"What did you do to him?" Mukuro looked down at him, licking her lips and putting on an innocent face.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me," Hiei snarled, grabbing Mukuro by the collar and coming threateningly near to her face. She just smiled and kissed him gently, but before she had time to pull back to watch his reaction, she was on the floor, her jaw almost dislocated and her head bruised from where she had hit the stone wall. When she looked up, Hiei had turned his back to her, and was already proceeding down the hallway to his room.

Sighing, Hiei opened the door do his dimly-lit sanctuary and grabbed his uniform black silk from a drawer as he removed the white that had already become filthy. He pondered his options, buttoning his shirt, till he over heard two of his minions conversing in the corridor.

"Yeah I heard she paid it in bodies."

"Set the whole thing up?"

"Terrible thing to do to our Lord. Dunno why he still keeps her around."

"So why'd she do it?"

"Rumor has it she wanted to hurt him in order to nurse him back to health."

"Psycho if you ask me."

"Yeah really, that Mukuro. She's got it coming."

Hiei's temper rose as he put together the pieces slowly.

"Mukuro," he seethed vengefully, walking to the door. He glared as he opened the door and headed down the hall, black silk emphasizing the deep red of his eyes.


	8. Hell's Fury

Thanks to all of you who are still reading and reviewing. I know its been a while, but i am trying to do better. This is a short chapter, but its getting late and i wanted to post something. so ill write again in the morning, i have the whole day just for you.

i 3 u all!

* * *

* * *

Mukuro stalked through the halls, glaring at every by passer. Why did Hiei have to be so difficult? Why couldn't he just accept that they were perfect for each other and cooperate. Why did he have to like a mere mortal more that his faithful companion!

It all made absolutely no sense. How is it that she had been the one by his side constantly, who cared for him when he was hurt, when he would let her, and who loved him when he was lonely. But it was always on his terms, and now he ignored her, neglected her, and abused her.

Was he not grateful? Forlornly, Mukuro let out a soft sigh, laying herself out on a stiff couch that stretched across one wall of the strangely empty, great room. As one of the vampires passed through, Mukuro snapped her fingers and the demon came reluctantly to her side.

"Yes miss?" the male vampire replied, with obvious distain oiling his words. Mukuro just stared up at him for a moment, as if pondering how to reply.

"Still sour from having to be saved from a human?" The man only sneered. "Adrian," Mukuro smirked, "you should know by now that you are no match for me. Now do as I say for once and fetch me something to drink."

Adrian's face contorted as he turned away, and he muttered, "I wish that ningen had been much stronger. Then maybe he could have silenced you," before he strode down the hall toward the kitchen.

* * *

Hiei clenched his fist in frustration as he searched the castle, looming through the halls and peering into every room in search of the one who had made life so difficult. If she hadn't been his best fighter and quickest wit, he would have gotten rid of her long ago. But with current events as they were, he had decided she crossed the line.

And the line was before Shuichi. As Hiei rounded a corner and the hall opened up, he prowled into the room and found his target napping in the shade of a burgundy tapestry, hanging over a darkened window. Growling as he approached, he woke her with a slap across the face, provoking a cry, and then a deep snarl.

"You had no right to disturb my prisoner," Hiei barked, immediately jumping in to his frustrations. "I'm tired of you manipulating me, and the entire castle"

"I do no such thing!" Mukuro snarled in protest, jumping to her feet.

"You do!" Hiei insisted, "and I'll illustrate how: trying to seduce me, telling everyone you're my lover, spreading rumors I have announced you my heir, using your strengthto bully others, and setting me up, to rescue you no less, repaying me with a slash wound and then committing me to the ward, having me sedated _without_ my consent. I think that's a list that could top your murder record!"

Hiei's anger made Mukuro recoil, taken by surprise, since she had never seen her lord even close to this angry.

"My patience has run out," Hiei said calmly, head down eerily, and advancing. "I've had enough of your bull shit, and I'm done tolerating you for your fighting skills."

Backing her into the couch, Hiei menacingly grabbed for her throat, dragging her off the couch and into the air, barely touching the ground and scrambling for freedom, her claws at her neck, scratching the hands she had once tried so hard to win over.

Dragging her across the slick granite floor, Hiei flung open the doors and tossed her out into the light, glaring at her with a hatred that could summon up hell.

"You are banished. I don't need your wit, your strength, or your corrupted nature. Never return to the Jaganshi Castle. You are not welcome." Hiei slowly shut the door and dead bolted it, a grim reaper like shadow caressing his figure as he walked back toward the dungeons.

* * *

* * *

sry its so short. hopefully ill have another chapter in the morning.

Please reply! and if u hav any ideas or requests, id be more that happy to listen


	9. emerging emotions

At long last(one day) i have posted the next chapter.

i hope you werent restless.

well heres the next exciting(and much longer) chapter!

* * *

Mukuro shielded her eyes from the light as she spread her wings to cover her crumpled form. It took her a minute to register what exactly had happened, but when she realized Hiei's feelings toward her, her temper rose critically. Scowling as she guarded her pale face from the light, Mukuro took flight, heading toward the forest bordering the nearest town.

* * *

As Hiei found his way back toward the hall, he closed his eyes for a moment, while clearing his thoughts with a sigh, and ran into a pale haired vampire carrying a glass full of a dark liquid. Bowing respectfully as the liquid sloshed in the cup, the man steadied himself, and gripping the glass with both hands, headed past into the great room.

Hiei ignored him as he did most of his subjects throughout the day, and proceeded through the halls, and down to the ominous room where Shuichi hung from the wall, helpless and forlorn.

The meals he was offered were showered about him, as every one of them was rejected. Hiei stared still horror stricken, at the ever worsening state of his friend.

Taking a breath, Hiei took a step toward him, and as he was not confronted, began to unfasten the chains that bound Shuichi's wrists. As Shuichi was lowered gently to the floor, Hiei proceeded to examine him, and found that he was unconscious from malnutrition and starvation. Heaving the slender frame onto his shoulders, Hiei proceeded to smoothly lift the body from the floor and carry him up the stairs and onto the main floor.

Deciding against trusting the infirmary, Hiei strode confidently to his room and set Shuichi tenderly onto his own bed. As he remembered his own experience in the castle's hospital, he shivered, and reminded himself silently to get rid of the nurse that sedated him.

Stealing away from his darkened room, Hiei reluctantly headed toward the white room, needing supplies to treat his friend. It was moments later that his dark room was re-entered and an armload of bandages and disinfectant was unloaded onto the bed. Starting by removing the tattered fabric that clothed his patient, Hiei proceeded to sterilize the scrapes and torn bruises that decorated the body like the pattern of a summer kimono.

When Hiei had finished, it was a sad sight. There were many bandages that striped his neck and one across his chest that he wore like a sash. And speckled across his entire body, were little square patches like confetti that covered gouges, burns and small scratches.

His face was what pained Hiei the most; his beautiful smooth gentile face had been scratched and burned and now was patched erratically by splotches of white cloth. Hiei found himself drawn with pity and guilt, toward the figure that now lay so placidly, naked under the darkened silk sheets.

* * *

Hiei stared, for the second day, at the torn body that gracefully adorned his bed. He still hadn't slept, and almost no one had entered or exited the room, save for one demon that brought food and water when Shuichi was conscious enough to swallow.

Even when he was conscious, his memory seemed faded and he didn't speak, and all Hiei could do was continue to care for him. Though he did seem to be getting better, and when he was finally conscious and healthy, Hiei would be able to execute his well thought out plan.

* * *

Adrian fetched his lord the second glass or water that day, and silently brought it up to his room. Though he hadn't really heard the lord speak much before, he seemed unusually soft spoken and gentle.

In past months he had served, it seemed that Mukuro usually did all his talking, and she wasn't very nice about it either. He had had many bad run ins with her before and warmly accepted the fact that he hadn't seen her since she last ordered him to "fetch her a drink".

Besides the fact that he was highly annoyed with her bossiness, she seemed unusually hostile toward him ever since he had come willingly to serve at the lord's feet.

He remembered walking into the castle casually and asking her whom he was to serve. When answered it was she, he replied it couldn't be, for she was far too arrogant and uncouth to be the lord he had heard so much about. Perhaps he shouldn't have insulted her so, for they had been on bad terms ever since.

He thought lazily of the recent goings on as he sat outside the door, waiting for his next assignment. Before, Adrian thought the lord was a bit high strung, but lately, within the last month or so, he had seemed so calm and at peace. He wondered if it was because of the prisoner, who now occupied the lord's private bedroom.

It seemed that was the only explanation. When he was caught by the human in the hallway, he admitted to his good looks, and during the struggle, he hadn't failed to notice the toned body underneath the baggy clothes.

It didn't seem unreasonable that if the man had a kind nature and a bit of charm, he could capture the attention and black heart of the vampire lord. It seemed very probable in fact, and would explain his stay in the bedroom, and why Mukuro had been so hostile and hateful toward him.

She never did like anyone who tried to befriend the lord, as Adrian had learned himself. It was very hard to even get near the lord, let alone get to know him with Mukuro stalking the hallways and chasing you down every step you took closer to her precious.

Adrian smiled softly at the thought of the lord liking someone other than Mukuro. It really served her right. He didn't see how the lord could ever grow to love her with her forcing herself on him constantly. Adrian smiled again at the thought of the injured redhead. If Hiei really did care for the human, then he wished them both the best, hoping Mukuro would live a life tortured by the lord's love for another.

* * *

It was a few days later that Shuichi was finally conscious enough to have a conversation, and though he could speak, he chose to listen.

Hiei approached him with a plate of breakfast, and sat on the edge of the bed, explaining what had gone on since they had last seen each other. "…so I hope you're feeling better."

Hiei had kept his gaze averted through the entire account. He then looked up, at the end of his speech, "I also… wanted to talk to you about something." Uneasily, he shifted his weight, looking away again. "I am sorry for killing your mother," somehow the words didn't seem right.

He couldn't take it back, but it didn't stop him from regretting ever killing someone in his entire existence. "I ca— I can't keep you here against your will." He was about to admit he cared, but stopped himself mid sentence. Even if he did admit it, he would probably be pushed away, and he didn't blame Shuichi for hating him. In fact, he hated himself.

For the first time in days, Hiei heard the voice that had intrigued his interest.

"What do you mean?" Even though the words were flat and monotone, just hearing them come from Shuichi's mouth made Hiei want to jump up in revelation.

"I mean," he replied after a moment of thought, "You may leave." He stood, realizing that what kept Shuichi in bed was the fact that the sheets were all that clothed him, and stepped over to his drawer, where he withdrew an outfit of black silk, matching his own attire.

Tossing them onto the bed, Hiei retreated to a corner where he sat in a chair next to the closed window. Shuichi fingered the silk awkwardly and raised an eyebrow, glancing from Hiei to the outfit and back.

As if reading his mind, Hiei replied without looking up, "I had them tailored to fit. They'll at least do till you reach home." Shuichi sighed in response and slipped one long arm fluidly through the silk sleeve.

As he continued to button the top, Hiei stood to leave and closed the door before Shuichi stepped from the bed and slipped into the pair of pants. He was right, and they fit beautifully. Shuichi walked about the room a little and tested the movement of the fabric. He could see why the demon wore it; it flowed magnificently allowing all ranges of motion without the tight tug of cloth.

As Hiei reentered, Shuichi had just spotted his shoes, and was making his way to the corner and slipping them on. Sadly, Hiei stared as Shuichi fixed his shoe then reached for the door handle.

"Goodbye… Shuichi," Hiei muttered his name softly, but Shuichi caught it and turned to face him.

"You can call me Kurama," he said, half smiling as he headed through the door and into the hallway, slowly making his way toward an exit.

Hiei smiled as he whispered the new name. _'It suits you well,'_ he thought calmly as he stared after the disappearing figure.

* * *

This story may seem like its slowing to a stop, but things are just heating up. theres lots more action to come, so dont miss the next chapters


	10. Nastalgia

YAY another chapter!!

Did you think it was over?

i did -.-'

but i brought it back to life with a little effort and expect to finish it. all the way to its hopefully lemony end.

-double spaced on request of darkmage009-

* * *

Shuichi was welcomed home to open arms and immediately asked about his adventures. It had been over a month, so he could see why Botan 

was worried, and an encounter with the Vampire Lord was no everyday occurrence. Still, Shuichi didn't say much when she asked, and just

avoided her, until she took the hint and stopped pestering.

He couldn't bear to tell her that he had not been able to slay the one he had been preparing to fight since the day his mother died. Shamefully,

Shuichi looked around his room for something to consol him. He could not explain his feelings, and that's what troubled him most. Through his

whole life, he had been the top of his class, girls loved him, guys admired him, and he was showered with love letters and gifts almost every day. It

was all so much, that on certain holidays like his birthday and Valentine's Day he would skip school altogether. Occasionally he also skipped

White day, since he was usually followed by a cloud of girls waiting to receive chocolates or gifts from him.

Though, through all of this, he always knew where he stood with each person. He knew who were his friends and whom it seemed more than a

friendship with. Now though…

Shuichi thought about the time he spent with Hiei, and how it had all ended so roughly. If he could go back, he would only wish that he had never

found out who had killed his mother. He was so caught up in indecision, and it was something he was not used to. It was always so easy for him

to make a decision; should he finish his paper today or tomorrow; should he go to the library or wait till the weekend; should go with his friends or

stay home and help his mother. The decision always came fairly quickly and he stuck with his decision without any second thoughts. Yet now, he

couldn't even make a decision, let alone stick with one.

"Hey there," Botan said, entering his room. "I knocked… but, well I knew you were home…" Though she had stopped asking about his

adventure, she hadn't stopped asking about his health. "How's your face?" The only injured part of him he let her see.

"Fine." He still hadn't taken off the bandages because he knew she would over react. He could only imagine what she would say if she saw his

chest.

"That's good…" the awkwardness of the situation shrouded Botan like a wet cloth and weighed her down heavily.

He had seemed so different since he returned; it was not like him to be so sullen. Silently watching Shuichi, Botan reflected on past events.

There were several aspects of his behavior that seemed strange to Botan, one of them was that he had skipped school the past week. He had told

her it was because of his injuries, but every time she asked about them, he replied that they were fine.

If they were, why didn't he take the bandages off and go back to school? Another thing that was very unlike him was that he sulked in his room

most of the day, reading or sleeping or just staring at the ceiling only going downstairs to cook when he was hungry. Botan continued to stare,

puzzled at the blank face of the redhead who was also thinking of other things.

"Botan," Shuichi said suddenly, "Let's go somewhere." His eyes trailed sadly to the corner of his room, then wandered across the wall to the

window where he gazed out achingly.

"Where," Botan muttered in response, astonished by the strong emotions that hung on Shuichi's face.

"Anywhere," he replied, his voice barely distinguishable.

"Allright," Botan stood, "Lets go. I'll take you to lunch." Shuichi smiled sadly, and followed her from the room silently as she got their coats and

started to the car.

They pulled up to a little restaurant in town and Botan stared nostalgically before shutting off the car and climbing from it. She had known the

owner for a while and had many memories of the place.

"Come on Shuichi!" Botan squealed excitedly as she pulled him from the car and into the familiar building. Prancing up to the counter, Botan

smiled giddily at the waiter who was coming to seat them. The black haired boy wore a battered pair of jeans with a red t-shirt bearing the

restaurant's logo. Though he smiled politely, his hair was slicked back and his brown eyes sparkled mischievously. "How is Genkai?" Botan

asked plainly as they were lead to their seats.

"Wondering why no one told her you were here," the speaker stepped from behind the boy and stared disapprovingly at his jeans before looking

up at his eyes. "Yusuke, you're needed in the kitchen." He sighed melancholically and handing her the menus, dragged his feet back to the

counter. "Botan," Genkai smiled, passing them the menus, "it's been a while. It's wonderful to see you again." Botan grinned and beaming

surveyed the area.

"It hasn't changed. Gosh I miss this place." Shuichi was now buried in his menu, reading the descriptions of each entrée. He was able to avoid

confrontation for ten minutes of the conversation, but as his name arose, attention was drawn to him.

"Shuichi, I haven't seen you around here for a while. Have you found yourself a girlfriend yet?" Behind the menu Shuichi's eyes drooped and he

looked toward the ground. He shook his head gently and Genkai gave a teasing sigh. "Do you know what you want yet?" she asked, noticing

Shuichi's eyes drifting from the menu.

He shook his head again as Botan piped up, "I'll have my usual." Genkai only smiled, glancing back toward Shuichi. "He'll have the same," she

finished, then turned to him as Genkai walked off, "You'll like it, I promise."

There was little conversation between them, although to say it was tense would be a lie. Shuichi was too busy dwelling on recent events, and

Botan was too lost in the nostalgia of her childhood home. The old wood paneling was still hung with crooked photo frames and she could still

make out a tint of blue where she had finger-painted a portrait of Genkai and herself. To her, the restaurant held the smells of playing waitress,

showing off her mud pies and darting around the corners playing tag with friends and knocking down everything not nailed in its place. A sigh

escaped Botan's lips as Shuichi followed her gaze, stirring some memories of his own.

He approached the counter cautiously, Botan's hand clutching his. She brushed his shoulder affectionately with hers and gently squeezed his

fidgeting hand. Though she had said it wasn't, coming here was a big deal; this woman was the closest Botan got to family. This place was her

home.

He had tied up his hair so he wouldn't look like too much of a mess and had worn his dress shirt and tie. Botan said it wasn't a classy restaurant,

but he still felt the need to dress up. As her radiant pink eyes searched the room, Shuichi noticed her disappointment before she lead him off to

seat themselves. They cuddled for a few minutes, Botan leaning comfortably into Shuichi's arms, before a waiter approached them with menus

and silverware. Botan had pulled away reluctantly sitting up, but not before placing a sweet kiss on his lips. She had smiled at the waiter, as if she

knew him, and leaned toward him to quietly issue a request. As the waiter hustled away, Botan turned back to him, and in her melodious voice

assured him it would only be a little while. And it was as she said; before long a short woman with graying pink hair approached them smiling

broadly.

As they pulled into Shuichi's driveway, stomachs full and minds busy, words were lost between them. The silence wasn't awkward; rather, it was

the silence of the slowly approaching morn staring out over a wide chasm. They felt separated, though they were almost touching, as if there were

an ocean between them, both of them lost in memories from their pasts.


End file.
